Sakura's new life in my hero academia dimension
by Ziva Mal Sakura Phantom Berg
Summary: After the great ninja war and the betrayal of Sasuke, Sakura couldn't bear to see the battle ground or the death of her people and decides to kill herself by jumping a cliff but sadly a portal opens up and takes her to my hero academia dimension. what adventures await Sakura?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own MLP or Sailor Moon**

**AN: If you don't like this story then go and read a different one.**

**AN: Please no bad reviews at all or I'll block you or remove your review.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

After the great ninja war and the betrayal of Sasuke, Sakura couldn't bear to see the battle ground or the death of her people and decides to kill herself by jumping a cliff but sadly a portal opens up and takes her to my hero academia dimension.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I came to on a beach and I decide to explore around when I noticed a slim villain attacking a green haired boy but I decide to help him out.

"Fire ball Justu." I said as a fire ball appears and attacks the slim villain but the slim villain dodge and I decide to punch the slim villain.

I ran towards the bad guy to punch but the villain dodges and that is when a bluff blonde haired guy appears and defeats the slim villain.

I turn to walk away but when the green haired boy steps in front of me.

"Hey you, you try to save my life, how can I thank you?"asked the green haired boy, "no need to thank me well see you around." I said and I shunshin away to a near by park.

The next day I decide to go to the library and make an identity for myself and signing up for U.A. High school.

After I get done with the library I decide to find a apartment and I find one not to far away from U.A. High school and I apply for the apartment and I get it since I'm an orphan and I have a lot of money since I traded in my gold coins for cash on the way to the apartment.

For the next ten months I train and I meditate and discovered that before Naruto's death he sealed the nine tailed fox demon in me.

The fox and I become good friends and we both decide that it's good idea for me to use his chakra and my chakra as quirks and I register myself with a quirk at city hall.

The next day it's time for U.A. High school entrance exam and I listen to the pro hero present mic and he explains to us about the exam and how we will have to destroyed robots and we end up going to a practice city.

The bell rings which means begin and I see a robot and I destroyed a one point robot to two point robots by using my insane strength until I have about two hundred points and I see the green haired boy from a day ten months ago and he is trying to destroyed robots but everybody already has destroyed them until a zero point robot appears and kncoks a building and a cement lands on a brown haired girl.

I decide to help out, "Earth wall justu." I said as an earth war appears and protects the brown haired girl who later I find out her name is Ochaco Uraraka and then see the green haired boy who's name is Izuku Midoriya punch the zero point robot and destroys the robot but he broke his right arm and legs and he is falling fast.

I go to catch him but the Ochaco catches him by using some cement and he saved and I walk up to him with my hand growing green and I healed him up.

"Thanks for healing me but who are you?"asked Izuku, "I'm Sakura Haruno and your welcome." I said.

With that said the bell rings and the exam is over with, I decide to go home since U.A. High school can send in the results.

* * *

**in the next chapter we find out if Sakura makes it to U.A. High school or not. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto or X-men: the animated Series **

**AN: I can't find a fanfiction for X-men the animated series so it'll be placed under the cartoon X-men. **

**AN: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY THEN GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE!!**

**AN: If you have seen the shows, then you know what the characters look like, for those who haven't please go watch the shows.**

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I make it into U.A. High school with 143 points and 40 hero points and I'm shocked because I thought I failed.

Two days later and I'm in front of U.A. High school and it turns out I'm in class 1-A with Izuku Midoriya and Ochaco Uraraka.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?"asked Izuku Midoriya, "I'm in class 1-A and we are class mates and let's get along or else." I said.

With that said we go to our seats and wait for our home room teacher and he comes in and introduce himself as Shota Aizawa aka Eraser head who can erase your quirk.

"Okay everyone we are going to outside to do a quirk's assessment test to see how good you can use your quirks and anybody who scores last place will be expelled." said Shota Aizawa.

With that said we go outside and I'm up first to used my quirk aka my chakra.

So I throw a ball and it goes 8 hundred Miles using my quirk but since I can use my chakra I decided top take it easy instead of going over 1,000 miles.

Everybody looks at me in shocked but I smirk and walk to where I was which was next to Izuku Midoriya and he is up but the teacher cancels his quirk but then the teacher tells him how he should quit.

"Hey teacher, just because his quirk injures him doesn't mean he should quit he should give it his all and besides my Chakra can do something to me but you saying he should quit is a disgrace." I said coldly.

With that said the teacher let's Midoriya use his quirk and he throws the ball and he scores 705.8 miles and I smirk but I see that he has injured his right point index finger and I go up to him and I healed him.

"Sakura, how does your quirk work?"asked Midoriya," my quirk allows me to healed others and it gives me insane amount of strength but it is also dangerous to my health as well."I said and I turn to the teacher.

"Now then is that it?" I asked and the teacher show us our score and I get first place while Midoriya is in last place.

"Oh by the way I lied about being expelled."said Shota Aizawa, "I knew you were lying and besides can we get to our other classes?" I asked.

With that said the teacher dismiss the class and we go to our other classes and the day ends and I go to my apartment and I pulled out my head band and I also see a small picture of Naruto and I inside the metal part of the headband hided by Naruto before his death.

"Naruto, I promise to live my life as if it's my last day and I will never give up at all." I said out loud and I go out and train by myself in the nearby forest.

I try to use the nine tailed fox demon chakra but it hurts me to the point of me passing out but I walk back to my apartment and it's about one-o-clock in the morning.

I take a shower and I then go to bed for the night until I wake up at six-o-clock in the morning and I only got five hours of sleep but I'm ready for the day.

I walked into class and we get ready for basic heroes class with All Might.

We all get changed into our heroes uniform but I go as fox the anbu who can do almost anything and I made the uniform in honor of Naruto.

* * *

**in the next chapter we'll see what team Sakura goes on and see if she passes her hero basics test.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Naruto or My hero Academia **

**AN: If you don't like this story then go and read a different one.**

**AN: Please no bad reviews at all or I'll block you or remove your review.**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I get placed on team A which is Ochaco Uraraka,Izuku Midoriya and I'm fighting against Katsuki Bakugo and Tenya Iida.

Team A is heroes while team D are villains and I couldn't wait to prove myself to the class.

"Alright let's get this test over with so I can go home and study."I said with boredom in my voice.

"Sakura, don't you want to become a hero?"asked Midoriya, "I could careless even if I become a hero it'll just lead to problems." I said.

"What do you mean?"asked Ochaco, "I mean that powers are nothing but trouble, I rather be quirk less then having a quirk that can cause trouble or whatever." I said.

"Alright class let's begin the exam will the follow students step forward; Sakura Haruno. Ochaco Uraraka, Izuku Midoriya, Tenya Iida and Katsuki Bakugo." said All might.

I step followed along with the others and we get ready to fight each other.

"Sakura, what can you do?"asked Midoriya,"I can make clones of myself but mostly I have insane amount of strength and more." I said.

"Sakura, can you make clones of yourself and transform them into us?"asked Midoriya," sure but note I'll just do this once."I said.

With that said I make three clones of myself and have two of them transform into Midoriya and Ochaco and the clones enter the building while we sneak up behind them and try to find where team D is.

"Deku, you bastard your so dead." said Bakugo," bring it on." said the clone Midoriya and Bakugo attacks the clone and it disappears in a puff and the real Midoriya takes it's place and fights Bakugo.

"Sakura Ochaco, you girls go and get the bomb I'll handle him." said Midoriya as he points at Bakugo.

With that said I go with Ochaco and we see the bomb but Iida has the bomb and I decide to take Iida on.

"Multi-shadow clones justu." I said as I send out three clones to attack Iida to distract him while Ochaco gets the bomb.

I decide to make a Rasengan with one of my clones.

"Rasengan." i said and aim for Iida but he dodges but by then it was to late for him to get back the bomb since Ochaco has the bomb in her hands.

"The winner of this assignment is team A and Bakugo stand down or you'll have detention." said All might, "I will not stand down, die Deku." said Bakugo.

I go to where Midoriya is and I decide to put an earth wall between Midoriya and Bakugo, "earth wall justu." I said as an earth wall appears and protect Midoriya from harm caused by Bakugo.

"Sakura, thank you for saving me." said Midoriya," what ever, let me healed you up since your slightly injured." I said.

With that said I healed up Midoriya and we watch the other teams take their tests and we see who fails or who succeed.

It's the the next day and we are taking a field trip to a U.A. facility to train some more to be heroes but it gets attacked by villains.

"Thirteen get the students out of here, I'll handle them." said Shota Aizawa ,"yes sir." said Thirteen.

We leave him but we end up getting sent to different locations in the Facility and I get sent into the ship wreck location along with Tsuyu Asui, Minoru Mineta and Izuku Midoriya.

I end up in water but I know for a fact that water isn't one of my strong suits but I manage.

"Sakura can you get to the ship over there?" asked Midoriya, "sure thing but water isn't my strong suit." I said and I get above water and start to run on top of it surprising my class mates and the villains around me.

"Sakura, how are you doing that?"asked Tsuyu Asui,"it's my chakra; it allows me to run on water and besides we need to get out of here and back to the others." I said.

With that said I get on the ship but the villains decide to sink the ship and Midoriya uses his quirk to defeat the villains in one punch by hitting the water with his quirk and creating a whirlwind of water to the center and knocking the villains out and we make it to the exit and we leave the ship wreck area and make it back into the main building.

Midoriya decide to check up on Shota Aizawa and I go with him and we see him taking down by guys until he gets stopped by Nomu pins him down and breaking his bones and almost everything.

"Multi shadow clones justu."I said as I send out fifty clones out and have them attack Nomu but he defeats forty-nine of my clones and I decide to do a Rasenshuriken on him but I know for a fact it'll cause damage to my arm but what choice do I have.

"Rasenshuriken." I said as I make it and throw it at Nomu and it hits him sending him flying but he gets up from the attack and my right arm hurts a lot but I decide to healed it so I can keep fighting and I decide to used the Nine tailed fox demon chakra.

"Kurama, are you ready?" I asked, "Yes Sakura, lets down this."said Kurama.

With that said I used the nine tailed chakra which is yellow and turn into a big nine tailed fox and it attacks Nomu and we fight until I decide to do a giant Rasengan.

"Giant Rasengan."I said and forcing the chakra into a big blue sphere and it hits Nomu sending him flying outside the Facility and I huff and Puff.

"Sakura, are you okay?" asked Midoriya, "I'm alright, I'm at my limit but I think I can make ten more clones to defeat this villain." I said as I point at Tomura.

"Sakura, stand down you did enough." said All might as he appears and gets ready to fight Tomura but the villain leaves with his some of his allies.

I then faint on the spot but before I faint I hear someone calling my name," SAKURA." Yelled someone.

I came to and I'm in the hospital," Sakura your alright." said Midoriya as he comes into my vision.

"Yes, I'm fine just used up most of my chakra on healing myself and using another chakra that was sealed inside of me on Nomu." I said as I try to get up but I end up lying back down and not be able to move my body.

"Sakura, why aren't you getting up?" asked Midoriya, "because as consequence of using up my chakra I can't moved my body at all until I recover more of my chakra." I said.

"Okay but I shall leave you to rest." said Midoriya, "Thanks." I said.

With that said I go back to sleep and have a talk with Kurama.

**With in Sakura's Head**

**"Sakura you over did it with my chakra but you survived." said Kurama, "thanks but we need to train some more." I said to Kurama**

**with that said we train until I'm able to used Kurama's chakra.**

**Outside Sakura's Head.**

I came too and I couldn't be better and it's been two days and I'm ready to go.

I get discharge from the hospital and I go to my apartment and I couldn't be happier until the next day at school.

* * *

**in the next chapter we'll see what happens **


End file.
